dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Red
Red & Blue travel to the future and and meet their future selves. The two decide to help them defeat Earl Gray who is building a device to turn the whole earth black and white. Characters *Red *Blue *Future Red *Future Blue *Earl Gray *Future Earl Gray *Wolf (mentioned) Transcript (Red runs into the apartment with something in his hands) Red: (calling for Blue) Dude! Look what I just bought! (Blue walks in the room with a cup of coffee with a bored tone on his face) Blue: (bored) Whaaaaaaaat? Red: Check this out! Blue: Whoa! What is that?! Red: It's a Time Machine I bought from Maulmart! Blue: (drops his coffee now excited) Oh dude! Do you realise what this means!? Red: We can go back in time and see ourselves as kids? Blue: No! We can go to the future! Red: Sick! Blue: So how do you work this thing? (Blue sees a few buttons on the time machine. He sees what year they can go to) Blue: Hmmm. How about we travel to (pushes button) the year 2030! (Red & Blue suddenly dissapear and are then seen flying through a warphole. Suddenly the warphole stops and Red & Blue reach the year 2030. They both fall on the ground) Blue: (gets up in pain) Owww. Are we here? Red: Cool! (shows many hovercars flying around the city) Red: We must be here! This is so AWESOME! Blue: Oh cool! (Red runs into a mysterious red person in glasses) Red: Hey! Watch it! Red figure: Terribly sorry sir. (recognises Red) Wait a minute..... Your the past version of me! Red: What!? Who are you!? Red figure: My name is Red! Red: (thinks for a moment and gasps) You must be the future version of me! Future Red: That's right! (sees the time machine) Aah. I remember when me & Blue traveled to the future with that thing. Red: (amazed) Cooooool! You have a golden cap! Blue: Wait. There's a future version of me too! Future Blue: Aah. You must be Blue from the future. Blue: Oh man! I have so many questions! Future Red: Ask away! Red: Here's my question! Why are you so intelligent now? Future Red: Duh! I quit being a moron and decided to be a normal person Red: You mean. (zooms on his face) I'M NO LONGER GOING TO BE ME IN THE FUTURE!!??? (kneels on the ground) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Blue: Hey here's my question! In the future am I married to Pink? Future Blue: Heh. (touches his shades) I wouldn't wanna ruin the surprise. Blue: Aww. Future Red: No we have to get going. We're on a mission. Red: What's the mission? Future Blue: Our arch nemesis Earl Gray is building a device that could turn the whole world completley colorless. Red: Oh sweet! Can we help? Blue: Yeah! We're you! Future Red: Sure! Future Blue: Yeah! (time lapse, The four are now in Earl Gray's Warehouse) Red, Blue, Future Red & Future Blue: Earl Gray! Earl Gray: Aah well if it isn't Red, Blue and their past selves. You two may not be the only ones who arrived here. (Suddenly another Earl Gray steps out of the shadows) Earl Gray #2: Hello Imbiciles! Blue: That's Earl Gray from the past! Earl Gray: Aah you noticed. Future Earl Gray: You four really think your going to stop us from using my new machine?! Preposterous! Show me what you've got! Future Blue: We'll handle Earl Gray, you two go for the past one! (The fight begins, Future Red & Future Blue try hitting Future Earl Gray with their swords but he blocks their hits with his sword. Red transforms into Batman and Blue just puts on his Bloser outfit. The two prepare to attack Earl Gray but he blocks Red's lasers and Blue's emo ray. Soon Future Red stabs Earl Gray when he wasn't looking) Future Earl Gray: Wait.... If my past self dies then that means..... Batman: Yes! YOU DIE! (Future Earl Gray then suddenly falls on the ground and dies. Time lapse, Red & Blue are back in the past) Blue: Man that was fun! Red: We should go visit them again sometime! Blue: You know what I've been wondering? What Wolf would be like in the future? Red: Let's go find out! '-Episode Ends-' Gallery Future Red.png What do you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Cool (4/5) AWESOME! (5/5) Category:Episodes